


the girl at the doorstep

by MythologicalHoe



Series: there's something out there that keeps us awake at night [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Monster Rey, vampire rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: fear is a sweet taste





	the girl at the doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a short drabble, i'm working on a much longer one shot and took longer than i expected so i'm putting out a shorter one for this series until next week

She can hear it from miles away. The thrumming of a heartbeat.  _ A human heartbeat.  _ She can smell him too, the fear in him. It’s the same fear that most find from waking up from a bad dream. A really bad dream. 

Rey goes to find him. 

*

Kylo saw shadows in his room. Sometimes, he was frozen, and he couldn’t do anything about them. Other nights, he could get up and the shadows would dissipate. He felt like he was going insane, but there was nothing that he could do about it. 

He just felt … sick. 

_ ‘There is something behind you,’  _ Something tells him in his head. He feels a pounding in his heart, and he knows that he is going to regret it if he turns around. So he doesn’t. He closes his eyes tightly, telling himself that it’s all just a dream. 

It hadn’t always been this bad. It was when he was a child, but he got therapy and got better. He wasn’t sure why the night terrors were coming back. The next morning, he woke up and didn’t remember anything from last night. 

And so the cycle continued. 

He went to bed the next night, and woke up sweating from night terrors, and then he forgot about it. 

Until it’s almost the end of the week and Kylo feels physically exhausted, he hears a  _ tap tap tap  _ on his door before he can make it to his bedroom, and for some reason that same fear that he felt after he woke up from a nightmare came back. 

Something told him to go and hide. 

He doesn’t hide. 

He opened the door, glad that there was only a girl in front of him. She looked cold. “Umm, I’m sorry to bother you but my boyfriend kicked me out of the house and I don’t have any money and I just need a ten or something for the bus… do you have any money that I could borrow?” 

*

Humans were so easy to trick. 

Rey couldn’t blame him though, she pulled the abusive boyfriend card. She was good at it, because she at experienced oh so many times. 

She tried not to drink the blood of a human, she really did. Most times she stayed in the woods and tried her best not to interact with them, but she had been so hungry, and all of the deers in the area were dead. She was too weak to carry herself to a hospital by the time that she had smelled him. 

He smelled saccharine, almost. Like the fear in him made his blood sweeter than orange juice. This would be too easy, really. 


End file.
